


The Mysterious Case of the Blue Butterfly

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Attempt at Humor, Butterflies, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Picnics, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: A blue butterfly keeps following Arthur around.





	The Mysterious Case of the Blue Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the 11th Anniversary of Merlin

Arthur noticed it in the way he notices most things, that is to say, after someone else had told him. 

"How charming, it seems enamoured with you." Morgana said, as Arthur approached her. He'd just left a rather long and excruciatingly boring meeting with his father and the council and really didn't need any of Morgana's trivial nonsense. 

"What?" Arthur said, dumbly as Morgana continued to watch something just behind Arthur. 

"The butterfly." Morgana said in a tone that was both mildly scolding yet also caring and motherly, as if Arthur's obliviousness equated to that of a child's. 

"What butterfly?" Arthur asked, turning around. 

Morgana giggled. "The blue one. Its following you. You turned around too slow, its moved." 

Arthur huffed and assumed his sister was just trying to wind him up. 

He stomped off and continued to think it a joke until Gwaine flicked him a scrupulous eyebrow, winged so sharply it could be seen all the way across the room.

Arthur was a little taken aback. "What?" 

"That butterfly, its been following you around all day. I'd have thought by now that you'd have accidentally swatted it." Gwaine commented. 

Arthur squinted then glared. "How much is she paying you?" 

Gwaine looked confused but Arthur wasn't buying it. 

"What-" 

"Ah, Merlin." Arthur said, rounding the corner into the courtyard. 

Merlin looked to him, his cheeks tinged petal pink. He stepped away from Morgana who was looking sly, an amused smirk tilting her ruby lips. 

A feeling like a sharp lance pieced Arthur upon seeing the interaction.

"Merlin." He snapped, dragging the boy a few steps further from Morgana. Perceiving Merlin's startled expression, he softened. "Ready the horses and a basket of food. I feel like a picnic, pack enough for two people." 

"Two people?" Merlin questioned, drawing closer. 

"Yes." 

"Are you sure?" Merlin dragged the vowels so long it was a blatant act of disrespect, not to mention his disregard for formal address. Arthur didn't appreciate the implication either. 

"Are you saying I'm fat?" His mouth was a line. 

"I'm just trying to keep you in shape." Merlin appeased, his face a carless smile and his posture faux courteous. 

"I'm fighting fit!" Arthur objected. 

Merlin grinned at that. "And I'm trying to keep you that way." 

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, Merlin scurried away, nearly tripping over himself in his hurry to the kitchens. 

Gwaine looked away but his side profile gave away his mirth. 

Arthur ignored him. 

Arthur waited for what felt like hours, Merlin really was a completely useless manservant, until finally the horses were ready and the food was packed. Arthur had crept back inside to fetch a blanket for them to sit on, knowing that Merlin wouldn't have thought that far ahead. 

They rode out, only a mile or so from Camelot to where the sunshine bled through the trees and drenched the forest floor, the faint noise of birds and a waterfall flowed in the background. 

"Here." Arthur said, as they halted on the outskirts of a clearing. A copse of trees shadowed them, the evening had swept in dulling the sharp heat of the day and the sun, soon to set, simmered in the sky. 

Arthur dismounted and unclasped the blanket from the horse. He threw it over a patch of springy grass, promptly sat on it and motioned Merlin over. 

Merlin set the basket of food down and stood idle. 

Arthur looked up at him. "Well come on then, what are you doing? Sit down." 

Merlin looked surprised, so surprised that Arthur deemed it a tad hurtful. He'd have to comment on it later though, he didn't want to ruin the evening. 

Merlin hesitantly sat, kneeling on the very edge of the blanket. He didn't move for the food. Arthur motioned with his head, his hands too busy cutting an apple, for Merlin to help himself. 

Realising Arthur was serious, an odd look of glee shone in Merlin's eyes. He took the food and ate ravenously stuffing pies and berries, sweet meats and sour grapes. Arthur smiled a little.

Merlin blinked, dropping the chicken leg he was about to eat. "Is this...?" 

"A date?" Arthur finished unevenly, the yearning in his tone painful to hear. He'd hoped once he'd been crowned king that embarrassment wouldn't effect him so badly, wouldn't make him cringe and feel like his bones had turned to ash, but apparently not. 

Nerves rattled up and down his arm like a tremor. He opened his mouth to speak, heart in his throat, but stopped suddenly when out of the corner of his eye he saw a blue butterfly. 

"Oh wow." He exhaled. "Look, a blue butterfly." Arthur very slowly motions with his hand, hoping not to startle the small creature. He was relieved yet anxious, he could spare himself some humiliation for a little longer but not forever. 

"Woah, another one." Arthur said, realising there was two. 

"Another one?" His brows pulled together. 

"Merlin?" Arthur looked to him. Merlin was still as a statue, not even breathing, and as pale as one too. 

"Merlin, are the butterflies yours?" 

Blue wings flapped as a bunch more appeared seemingly out of thin air and flew around Arthur's head before settling on the mossy grass besides him. 

Arthur laughed, delighted and Merlin blushed and stammered as he tried to explain. 

Arthur leaned across the blanket and slotted a hand around the back of Merlin's head, his fingers tangled with Merlin's dark hair. His other hand gently framed Merlin's face. He closed the gap, their mouths melded with such sweetness that Arthur never wanted to let go. 

Humming, he eventually withdrew and rested his forehead against Merlin's. Still smiling, his thumb drew slow circles on Merlin's back. "Guess Morgana really wasn't kidding about me being followed by butterflies."


End file.
